<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Please, Pleasant Dreams While You Wait by bluedreamrhapsody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400246">So Please, Pleasant Dreams While You Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreamrhapsody/pseuds/bluedreamrhapsody'>bluedreamrhapsody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Humor, CFYOW is canon and relevant, Cacao Society AU, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, kugo gets isekai'd and therapy ensues, less an AU and more canon-adjacent tbh, less so Machine Society AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreamrhapsody/pseuds/bluedreamrhapsody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Yeah,</i> he thinks, <i>leave it to me to not die when I'm supposed to.</i></p>
<p>Kugo Ginjo knows he's supposed to be dead. But instead of Hell or--worse--the Soul Society, he comes to in a different place entirely. There are wizards here, not Soul Reapers. And some of them have familiar faces. Really familiar faces.</p>
<p>As he gets swept up into the strangeness of the so-called <i>Cacao Society</i>, just looking to get the hell on with afterlife, ghosts aren't finished with haunting him first. When he meets the prismatic mage named Tsukishima, spitting image of the young man who died for him--the scars he left on the world he came from are brought into brilliant, blinding focus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ginjou Kuugo &amp; Tsukishima Shuukurou, Ginjou Kuugo &amp; Xcution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Please, Pleasant Dreams While You Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your Majesty,” a voice called from behind the door.</p>
<p>The witch-queen could only just hear it over the roaring sea of fuchsia roses that lapped at her feet, and crept up the walls of the chamber as easily as trellises. The ritual was going to fail anyway; she could feel her magic stretching well beyond its limits. At her full power, there would be no room in here to move, and one's lungs would be full of flowers. A breath in, and then on the exhale she swept her staff, a swirling storm of petals cast up on an unfelt breeze, before they all dissolved into glowing yellow sparks.</p>
<p>“Enter,” she sighed, pushing the damp fringe of blonde off of her forehead. Were it anyone other than her librarian, the keeper of all knowledge in her kingdom, she’d make an attempt to whisk away the sweat clinging to her skin.</p>
<p>While the heavy door groaned a great deal, the bookish sorceress in mint green was careful to only crack it enough to let her face be seen. The witch-queen suspected someone must be in tow behind her, and so she lingered hidden in the dark just outside the arrow of light shot into the room.</p>
<p>“Forgive the interruption, Your Majesty.” Ever-formal, though both knew well there wasn’t much to interrupt. But something in the tone of her next sentence was…off. “You are called upon by a party who is interested in… diplomacy.”</p>
<p>“Diplomacy?” The witch-queen repeated the word with some reservation. Who would be brazen enough to waltz into the heart of her kingdom in wartime to speak of diplomacy? Moreso, why was her advisor entertaining this, despite speaking with such caution?</p>
<p>Before she could reason out an answer, or even really think on it, a sharp complaint from behind the librarian sailed over her shoulder and struck into the room with bell-clear familiarity. “Oh, come on, could you make it sound any <em>more</em> suspicious? Why’re you guys so cryptic and weird all the time? Just let me—”</p>
<p>Suddenly, the librarian let out a yelp as <em>something</em> seemed to jab her in the side, making her lose grip of the door into the chamber and teeter precariously close to toppling over. Protesting even louder, the heavy thing drew back even more as the advisor scrambled to stop whoever it was from pulling the thing open, yet seemed unable to get close enough to them to do much of anything. The queen readied herself for, well, whatever force she was about to be met with, but gathering up her weary magic proved ultimately pointless when the owner of the familiar voice made herself—and her purpose in being here—fully known.</p>
<p>A red and white dress, saber attached at the hip. Long pigtails in a bright pink, and bangs that curtained a scowl. A young woman she remembered well from what seemed like a lifetime ago now—a time when the only threat to the kingdom was the one known simply as the Overlord.</p>
<p>From before that, a country that had ended in acrid flames.</p>
<p>The kingdomless princess put one hand on her hip. The thing she held in the other, or rather that floated above her palm on second glance, was a lantern like the ones some mages used throughout the land. A silver arc that half-encircled a glass orb—though the contents of this one rotated and churned with the fury of a tempest. And the magic that simmered around it like a heat; <em>terrible</em> was a word for it. The princess was pale in the full light, and her arm wracked with tremors as she fought to hold it aloft. Her advisor as well stood at an unnatural distance from the threat as if rooted to the spot, hand stuck on the spine of the tome under her arm but unable to draw it.</p>
<p>“Your Majesty,” the librarian wheezed, but if she wished to say more, it seemed to be impossible.</p>
<p>Gathering up her frail magic against what rioted in there would be utterly pointless. At best, she’d die a quick death from the kickback. At worst, should she carelessly hit the glass and shatter it… The witch-queen felt sweat run anew down her back, but schooled her expression as close to impassive as she could. “That’s a dangerous thing to have brought here,” she said by way of warning. This was war, and she couldn’t afford to be overly accommodating.</p>
<p>The girl gave a loud huff, as if she’d been told the sky is blue. “Of course I know that,” she said. “It’s not like I wanna be here like this, but I have no choice.”</p>
<p>The witch-queen believed this. Still, she remained cautious. “Why <em>are</em> you here?” she asked. “Is this your ‘diplomacy’?”</p>
<p>Curtly, the princess snipped, “I said not to use that word. It’s too pretty for this.” And then, taking the queen aback, she dropped to the floor and bowed her head. At first it seemed she had taken ill, but the girl continued with an unquestionable resolve in her voice that surpassed all her strain. “I’m here to make a deal with you, Queen Hallibel,” she said.</p>
<p>“Two sacred treasures, and in exchange, this <em>thing</em> will win you the war.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some rando on the internet: BBS Cacao Society is just a Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle AU<br/>Me, an absolute buffoon: Whoops I live here now</p>
<p>Hello! This is my first fic on here and my first fantasy foray in literal years, so please bear with me as I figure out what I'm even doing. 50% character study and 50% exploring a neat world with cool lore, so 100% self-indulgent, but I hope you can enjoy it regardless!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>